


Hero's of Olympus One shots

by Lance___McClain123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, POJ, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123
Summary: 1. Percy x Annabeth breakup2. Percio (Percy x Nico)3. Jercy (Jason x Percy)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percio - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. A breakup (Percy x Annabeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short, most likely not going put write a lot because I'm no good at writing one shots. This is also my first time writing a one shot, and this series.

Chapter 1: break up (Percy x Annabeth)  
Percy knew it was going to happen one day, but for him that day was coming to soon. "I'm sorry Percy we knew this wasn't gonna last forever. .....I see the way you look at Nico like the way you used to look at me. With the way I also now look at Piper." Tears threateningly tried falling down Annabeth's face. But, fresh tears were streaming down Percy's. Annabeth falling in love with Jason's ex Piper, she saw and he saw it, they just weren't meant to be.

"I-." It was all too soon, Percy knew they weren't in love anymore. But Annabeth  
had been through so much with him. ((Also in the new world you go through break ups through song)) "I was a liar gave into the fire. I know I should've fought it at least I'm being honest." 

Annabeth reached to his check, "Feel like a failure, because I know that I failed you, I should've done you better cause you don't want a liar." Kissed his check.

"And I know and I know she gives you everything," Percy sang. 'But girl I got nothing here without you,' he told himself. "But one last time I need to be the one who takes you home." That's when Annabeth's tears broke, finally actually hitting her they were gonna break up and nothing was going to change that. "Baby I don't care if you her in your heart." 

'All I really care about is if you wake up in my arms,' Annabeth thought to herself.

"So one last time, I promise after that I'll let you go." Annnabeth gave Percy a hug, then kiss him one last time. 

"One last time I promise after that I'll let you go," she song softy, trying not to sound more weak then she was. Nothing would be the same between them, everything was changing so fast, but it was for the better. 

Annabeth walking away tears streaming down her face, and Percy doing the same. 'I promise after that I'll let you go.'

//Song: One last time by Ariana Grande  
Music video:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BPgEgaPk62M//


	2. Chapter 2: Percio (Percy x Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Percy x Nico fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it

Chapter 2: (Percio)  
When you turn a certain age, you start to get music lyrics on your arms, from whatever song your soulmate is listening to. Nico hadn't had lyrics on his arms for over half his life (and his life was pretty long), untill after his quest with Gea. But whoever was his soul mate had crappy tast in music in his opinion. They were always listening to love song, but most reacently they were breakup songs. Hints the reason he wears black long sleves, he doesn't want to be seen with love songs on his arms. But the one thing he did know is that they were in camp. Because when other people sang at camp fire lyrics would pop up. Currently they are listen to a song Nico had no clue what is was but, if he put his hands over the lyrics he could listen to the song they where. 

Percy had his lyrics show up very little, and when they did , they were capm fire lyrics or what he thinks is deathmetal. Percy never really cared or like the fates deciding who he should be with, him Annabeth broke up because she found her soul mate, aka Jason sister Theila. He knew it would happen soon, but he still grieves over the break up by listening to sad breakup songs Piper recommended. Currently Percy was listening to A Team by Ed Sheeran. 

//Song The A Team byEd Sheeran  
Music video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UAWcs5H-qgQ //

Percy turned off the music and went to the beach, the sea always had calmed him down. He put headphones in and started playing another Demons.

//Song: Demons by Imagine Dragons  
Music video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8 //

He paused the song when he felt a precence, Percy jumped up and took out riptide. "Calm Perc it's me," Percy put back his sword. 

"Gods Nico what did I say about doing that." Percy shook his head, "you scared me."

"Sorry It's just Chiron want to know if you'll help him with something?" Percy look at him with serously look, not that Percy didn't mind helping, he just wanted some peace. And hoped maybe Nico would join him.

"Yeah what does he want me to help with?" 

"Oh not right now, later," Nico sat next to Percy. They sat there in silence until Ercy started playing a Britny song. "What the hell is this?" 

Percy pulls out black sunglasses and then on and turns to Nico, "It's Britny Bitch." Nico took sunglasses then snaped them, "Hey!" Percy gave a small laugh.

"That's what you get Kelp head."

"For breaking glasses your get punichment," Percy started tickling Nico, making Nico laugh (an incrediablely cute laugh in Percy's Mind) and scream. Until Nico pushed Percy off him sitting on his hips tickeling him back, making his laugh with tears coming out his eyes. "Ok, Ok, s-stop I give." 

"Not till you say your sorry for tickling me." He tickled Percy for a whole min unril he gave in.

"Ok, I'm s-sorry, please stop tickling me." He kept tickeling him.

"For what?" 

"Tickeling you," he stop tickeling him and sat up, with Nico still in his lap he stared in his eyes. Percy and Nico both wondered what is would be like to kiss the other. Percy put his hand on Nico's check, look in his in Percy's opinion amazing chocolate brown eyes. Nico realized and stupidly stood up blushing badly. 

"I-I need to go," to embarrassed to look at Percy he left. As Nico ran thinking to himself, 'why did he do that Percy has a soulmate and he did too, but why do I feel so lonly without him, maybe he was his soulmate. But the likely hood of his long time crush being it was a 20%, maybe even lower. When he got to his cabbin he slmed the door and cried in his bed.

Percy sat there menatlly slapping himself, 'why did I have to act so selfish,Nico most likely had someone he liked and that wasn't him. He said so himself after the battle with Gea, "You're cute and all, but your not my type," those words always hunted Percy's dreams. And whatever chance he had with Nico. To get his mind off everything he did something he would most likely regret later, Cassie always had offered to give hima tatto. Up until now he said no. He went to Cassies and sat in a chair telling her what he wanted, along with going with her ideas too. 

"Ok Percy you ready," she said as she twirled the neddle.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Percy was getting a trident with the words 'we have nothing to fear but fear it's self.' Percy took out his phone and texted Nico

//Oh I forgot to mention that Leo made cellphones that don't attract monsters.//

Me: hey sorry about earlier, hope you'll for give me

Neeks: It's alright it wasn't just your falt it was mine too

Me: so are we cool now?

Neeks: Yeah, where you at?

Me: oh Aries cabbin 

Neeks: Why are you there?

Me: getting a tatoo, the pain hurts so badly, for got my headphones and I don't think Cassie would like me playing music while she dose this

The next replie didn't come until a few seconds later.

Neeks: What's your favorite song?

Me: um don't laugh, Shake it off by Taylor Swift

Neeks: My idea has a 5% chance of working

Me: what are you doing!

Neeks: Just wait   
Nico put his head phones on and played Shake it off in his cabbin, lyrics started poping up on Percy's arms, he touched his arms and the song started playing in his head. Then realizing what was happening, either Nico was his soulmate or he know his soulmate. 

Me: HOW!?

Neeks: It was just a guess, I didn't think it would actually work.

Me: Wait so your my soumate.

Neeks: Yeah, please don't be mad 

Me: Why would I be mad, this is amazing Nico

Neeks: Idk

After the tattoo

Percy ran to Nico's cabbin and knocked on it, Nico came and opened it, "Hey wha-," Percy took Nico's face and kissed him. He pulled away Nico giving a small pout from the loss of contact. 

"I've been waiting so long to do that," Percy smiled there heads reasting on each other. "I love you Neeks."

"Shut up," Nico said and pulled him kissed him too, Nothing fast just passtionate slow kiss, Nico pulled back. "I love you too Perc."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if spellings bad


	3. Percy X Jason (Jercy)

For Percy this felt like the weirdest and happiest day of his life. Jason, the Jason Grace standing in front of him singing an Ariana Grande to him. You're probably wondering how in the world this happened. Well Jason told Percy he needed to talk to him, in privet. So Percy agreed, wondering what was troubling his best friend. So they decided to meet up at a waterfall. When Percy got there everything was silent, he didn't see Jason anywhere.

"Am I late," Percy mumbled to himself and checked his watch. "No I'm on time, so Where's Jason." 'He isn't usually late.' Percy thought.

Then Jason came wear not you average clothes, they were pretty fancy. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I was doing something, I hope you didn't wait too long." 

"No I didn't." He looked at Jason, he looked nervous. Whatever was wrong he hope it was fixable. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, um yeah, I'm sorry in advance this is gonna be very cheesy." Music started playing, an instrumental, to.... Ariana Grande? Then Janson started singing One Last Time. 'What is happening?' Percy thought. Percy stoped think because his head was starting to hurt so he just listened to his best friend, his voice wasn't bad, it was more graceful (pun-intended). At the end Jason looked Percy in the eye, "so the reason I brought you here and sang that song was because. I-," Jason stoped talking and took a deep breath.

'What is he trying to say? Is it so bad he can't say it?' Percy thought. "Ok I'm just gonna get straight to the point," Jason knowing the chances of rejection was a 90%. Recently he had fallen in love with his best friend, they had gone through so much, break ups, wars, he just needed to get this off his chest. "I've liked you for a long time Percy, willyougooutwithme," Jason blurted the last part fast, but still Percy understood what he said.

'I don't know what to say, I've never really thought of him that way before. Maybe I have' Percy said in his mind. Part of Percy was happy about what just happened, but if Percy wasn't 100% sure of what he felt that wouldn't be right to Jason. "Jason I-," Jason saw the look in Percy's eye knowing his chances were now 99% of rejection. "I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings, I just don't feel the same, and that wouldn't be right to you if I said yes. But I hope we can still be friends." Jason might or might not have almost cried in front of him, he knew he was going to get rejected, he saw it coming but it still like he was getting shot.

"I understand, see you later." Jason looked so upset and part of Percy's heart broke. Tears were running down Jason face as he ran to his cabin. Percy wanted to run after him but he couldn't he caused Jason so much he would just make it worse. Percy quietly walked to his cabin, thinking maybe he made the wrong choice.

As Jason ran saying to himself, "don't cry, don't cry." He got to his cabin and closed the door, that's when his damn broke releasing all the tears. After a few minutes of crying he iris messaged his ex-girlfriend Piper because he promised to tell her what happened afterwards. She was cheering him on after all she deserved to know. 

Hoping his voice wouldn't sound bad he, she soon picked up, "Hey-" she paused being able to tell he was crying, "What happened?" She said with a concerned voice. He explained to her what happened, "I'll be there in a sec." 

~~~

Percy finally got to camp he watched Piper run into Jason's Cabin, knowing it was against the rules for them to be in there by themselves. He walked into his cabin and sat on his bed, thankful Tyson was away, he didn't want to explain how he was feeling. He just felt lost, confused, and for some reason lonely. Thinking he most likely just lost one of his closest friends, besides Annabeth. 

As the month passed to December, Jason's feeling stayed the same for Percy, while Percy was finally realizing his feelings for Jason. 

That day was Camp Half Blood's Christmas party, light snow sprinkling the ground for that Christmas effect. A giant Christmas tree the whole camp put together, mistletoes everywhere, and Christmas spirit. Percy had planned to confess to Jason realizing how stupid he was denying his feelings the first time, he had everyone in camp helping too for his plan. "I'm going to warn you know Percy Jackson, hurt Jason and I'll have all of the Aphrodite cabin after you." Piper proclaimed. 

Percy smiled, "I won't I promise." The party started everyone was dancing and waiting for 9:00 to come, except for Jason of course. Music was playing, everyone was laughing and dancing. 9:00 hits, all the lights turn off. Everyone was silent, then music plays again, the song one last time. Jason confused of what was happening, the light turned on again, all of camp looking at him. Holding..... Red Roses? Was there something he missed he thought, 'was there an event that he didn't get told about?' Everyone then started giving him the roses one by one.

The last person in the crowded Piper, handing him one. "What's happening Piper why is everyone giving me rose's?" 

"It's a surprise," was all she said and walked to the side. 

Then Percy walked in dressed up and had one white rose standing in front of Jason. Percy then smiled at Jason and sang, "one last time I need to be the one who takes you home." Percy gave Jason the flower with a note on it reading, "One more time I promise after that I'll let you go." Jason looked into the flower and smiled, remembering he sang this song to Percy getting rejected. Jason looked up at Percy, Percy grabbed Jason's hand. "I'm sorry I hurt you Jason. I didn't want to be honest with myself, and I ended up hurting you. I've loved you for a while now, and just finally realizing it now, I'm sorry Jason." At the end Percy kissed Jason, while the camp cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I used the same song as inspiration again, I was listening to the nightcore version, and I was looking through comments. As I was scrolling I was this one comment and it had a story and I loved their story so much I made it into a Percy x Jason, I know Jason most likely wouldn't act like that but for the sake of the story I changed his personality a bit. The comment was made by Sherille Perez one year ago it says   
> I sang this song to my crush and he rejected me 
> 
> But then after a month where our christmas party begins the lights turned off, everyone went silence then a music starts to play, this is the music that started to play, the light went on again and I saw everybody looking at me holding a rose, they give it to me one by one then there's one my crush it's not red but white, he smiled at me and sang "one last I need to be the who'll take you home" then he gave me the flower has a letter on it read it says "one more time I promise after that I'll let you go" I remember the time when I sang this for him and he rejected me, he looked at me and says "I'm sorry I hurted you I'm sorryI didn't get to be honest with myself, I loved youfor a long time now and I'm sorry I'm realizing it now, I'm sorry" he said as he kissed me, all of our classmates cheered and screamed us
> 
> Time has passed after a few fights and many years later, we finially said "I do" and this is the song. I found my true love by this song.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first.Had an idea at 3 in the morning and this was my idea hope you enjoyed it. Thinking about making one shots, but I'm not good at short story writing. Lots of my stuff is based off of songs I listen too, so I'm sorry in my bad choice of music. I'm tired going back to bed, bye.


End file.
